halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:United Kingdom
Votes for deletion (Closed) Delete : DELETE - Never mentioned in Halo. -- Manticore Talk | 17:27, 14 July 2007 (UTC) : Delete - As per Manticore. General simon r h 22:56, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Wait a minute were does this have to mention about anything? I dont see any blue words yushaw 14:32, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Right and i dont remember hearing anything in halo about this.--'UNSCOH COL. "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]22:30, 2 July 2007 (UTC) 14:40, 14 July 2007 (UTC) This should be deleted. It countries that never have been mentioned in Halo canon, like Russia, aren't featured here, why should the UK? It has never been featured in Halo canon, only the believe museum, which wasn't canon. Either don't delete the Russia page, or delete this one. + You say you deleted the Russian page because it didn't contain enough information? This barely has any more information. Both had a flag, and one short paragraph and a template. 15:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Neutral : Should be mentioned in Halo :::Only registered users may vote. Çya, Mø se 20:52, 3 January 2008 (UTC) : The region is seen in maps in Rats Nest and Standoff, and the non-canon halo photographer displayed his exhibits there. It's been mentioned, but because it's not canon I'm not sure. 'Specops306, ''Kora '' 22:41, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::"because it's not canon"? It *is* canon. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 04:36, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Refer to Talk:United_States_of_America- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:44, November 5, 2009 (UTC) : :Well Russia has been mentioned acouple times or the language has been spoken rarely. Bryan Carmine 11:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Keep : '''KEEP So, we've got an article for Korea, Federal Republic of Germany, and the United States of America...what makes this article different? General TonyTalk 1/05/2008 : Keep - Jake Courage is canon, and his gallery was in the UK. Guesty-Persony- ' 04:35, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::Er... how is Jake Courage canon of that battle never took place?! -- Lieutenant AJ 04:39, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::...what? Guesty-Persony-Thingy 04:44, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Jake Courage can't be canon becasue the battle he took these pictues of is not canon. -- Lieutenant AJ ::::::Yet we still have an articles on the Second Battle of Mombasa and the Marines and Covenant members who fought there...General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 1/06/2008 ::::::I have no idea what you're talking about; I just know that he's on xbox.com, which is canon. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 04:53, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ok then... -- Lieutenant AJ 04:54, 6 January 2008 (UTC) : Duh... of course it's canon. Why should this article be deleted? Keep it! --UNSC Trooper Talk 18:07, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :'KEEP: I created this article before, and minutes later i was perm banned and they deleted it... apparently it is a "Useless Article"... yet if Korea and "Western Australia" get articles then UK SHOULD HAVE ONE!Forerunner 16:36, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :KEEP: I agree with Forerunner, if Korea and Western Australia have survived till 2552, then I'm sure the UK could, and by saying that a UK article is a "useless" article"...then all of them are. Don't be so narrow minded over the subject...-- Joshua 029 16:53, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :KEEP: Agreed its still a tiny part of the Halo universe just like the U.S one --Climax-Void Chat or :KEEP: If the article regarding Second Battle of New Mombasa (which isn't canon) remains then this article should remain. Whisky in the Jar :KEEP: We have pages for other places on Earth here so just leave this one alone gravemind :KEEP: I agree with you all, If Western Australia has a page then why shouldn't the UK? Kig Should we mention the Empire? I think we should as it changed the history of the Earth and it made the UK a first world country Kig : Yeah lol I think theres an aritle on the U.S Marines cause thye so called shaped the UNSC Marines, why not this as it shaped the world. *Joke* --'Climax Void' . :: And your point is...? --UNSC Trooper Talk 12:07, 27 March 2009 (UTC) : But England/the British Empire did shape the modern world. —[[User:Kougermasters|'Ko'ugermasters''']],[[User Talk:Kougermasters| Lo'rd' of''' Valinor]] 00:47, 27 March 2009 (UTC) : The British have probably affected the world more than every other country combined - and that's not just a random arrogant slur from a patriotic Brit, it's an educated assertion from a nerd with too much time on his hands and quite a lot of random historical knowledge - I think the Empire certainly deserves a mention. Not only was it the largest and most powerful empire in the history of humankind, it also brough democracy, industrialisations and many of the worlds top inventions around the world. Where would the world be, in terms of technology, freedoms and modern politics, if not for the British Empire? : Well the mongolian empire was the largest so far but i know what you mean Bryan Carmine 11:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC)